Delivery machines exist, e.g. presses for shaping soap tablets, which are able to supply said products to one or two delivery conveyors which deliver them to a related pick-up station. Each delivery conveyor commonly consists of a smooth, continuously moving conveyor belt, on which the products are transferred, one after another, to form a stack accumulated against a barrier at the end of the conveyor. From this station the products are then sent to a receiving machine which puts them through further processing or making up phases; the receiving machine which in the specific case of soap tablets is intended to insert them into corresponding packets, has a receiving conveyor or transport belt, which is generally continuously moving and presents, one after the other, containers for the respective products. Feeders already exist which, under various conditions, provide for the transfer of products from delivery conveyors to receiving conveyors.
In the circumstances outline above the problem exists of operating such a transfer under the particular conditions where the continuously moving receiving conveyor carrying a series of successive containers, is actually disposed to receive tablets with a different orientation from that in which they are delivered to the pick-up station by the delivery conveyors.